The background art of a deflector consist of a chute provided with a combination handle and connection rod for its attachment to a lawn mower, with its sole purpose deflecting grass clippings, and from the left side only. These disadvantages are overcome by my auxiliary chute invention and combination handle and control rod provided with a door and attached to the present lawn mower deflector inventions. My invention of a combination handle and control rod provided with a door, enable not only the full force of air created by the lawn mower to be controlled and directed in one direction, it enable the air or grass clippings to be directed to the left or right side of the lawn mower when the invention are attached thereto.